


Tasting a mate

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam 100 Prompt #68: Taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting a mate

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to the universe I created for my series [ Vampires and Mates](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51108)

Tommy closed the door behind him and leaned back against the opposite wall.

_Damn, what was that?_

He sat down and pulled his knees against his chest. He shouldn’t stay here. The chances were good, that the vampire would be out of Adam’s dressing room any time soon. But something made him want to stay.

There was an aura around the vampire, Tommy never felt coming from any other vampire he met before. He felt like time stopped the second the Viking walked into the room.  Everything about him was perfect: broad shoulders, long blond hair, blue eyes, great ass.  
  
***

But why was Tommy’s body screaming for him?

Unable to walk away, he waited until the vampire would come into the hallway. It seemed like he was sitting there forever. Finally the door opened and the guy was right in front of him. Tommy looked up, letting his eyes wander slowly up the vampire’s body. When he got to his face, there was a friendly smirk gracing the vampire’s lips. They started at each other for a few minutes, before the vampire kneeled down beside Tommy. He moved closer. Soon his lips touched Tommy’s ear to speak soft quiet words.

***

“I want to taste you.” Tommy shivered, his hands grabbing the vampire’s arms. “I need to make you mine, to claim you. Your blood is calling me.” Tommy closed his eyes and bared his neck. The vampire pulled away to look into Tommy’s eyes. “Not like this and not here. I want to spread you out on my bed in my home. I want to love you, like you deserve to be loved.” Tommy’s eyes went wide. “Who are you?” The vampire smiled. “Tommy, you know who I am. You just have to accept it and name it. Say it.”

***

Tommy swallowed hard. His heart was beating fast. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could hear a voice inside his mind. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the vampire’s eyes. "Eric?” The vampire nodded. “Yes, Tommy, this is my name.” Tommy smiled and reached out his hand to touch Eric’s cheek. “I remember you somehow. Like once we were together, in another life.” Eric cupped Tommy’s face. “In some kind we were, mate.” Then his lips touched Tommy’s for a few moments. When Eric pulled back, all Tommy could do was to touch his lips, whispering “Mate.”


End file.
